1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slitting shears for sheets and strips of metal. The shears include knife rollers which support circular knives and are adjustable for adjusting the overlap of the knives. The gaps between knives are adjustable by means of spacer sleeves inserted between the circular knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An accurate cutting edge adjustment is of great importance for the quality of slitting shears. It has been found that, depending on the lateral deflection of the cut strips and particularly in the case of thick sheets or strips of high-strength steel, a more or less distinct formation of burrs occurs even when the cutting edges are correctly adjusted. This formation of burrs is due to a change of the position of the cooperating circular knives during cutting.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to further develop slitting shears which always produce cut edges which are free of burrs independently of the cutting forces.